El futuro que nunca fue
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Donny quiere deshacerse de las pesadillas sobre ese horrible futuro... ¿Hasta qué punto llegará?
1. ¡Estoy harto!

**El futuro que nunca fue…**

_Horus Reborn: ¡Ah! ¡Aun no acabo con nungúno de mis fics largos y ya empecé otro!(monologando en el muro de las lamentaciones literarias para auctoras loca-desquiciadas pero geniales para sus amigos y que están pasando una crisis que consiste en escribir 30 fics de diferente longitud en… treinta días) ¡Ra! ¿Por qué? (viendo a los lectores) Ejem… Saluditos mis queridos lectorcitos (dice la autora alegre y son un gesto gatuno que combina con el movimiento travieso de sus orejas cafés que sobresalen de su melena) Estem... este es un fic basado en lo que sucede en el capítulo de "Same as it never was" de la… cuarta temporada (me parece) de la serie del 2003 (Ese capítulo… ¡pobre Donny!) espero que les agrade lo que haré aquí… _

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces de auctora (menos ahora que estoy en tiempo de crisis… para colmo el profe de cálculo integral la está haciendo de emoción y no ha terminado de calificar los exámenes… ¡Quiero a mi mami…! Mejor no, si repruebo, me harán lo que a Drosselmayer en Princess Tutu, y no creo que eso sea bueno apra mis fics…)_

.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: "¡Estoy Harto!"**

La paz era total en la guarida, la apacible obscuridad del lugar inspiraba n aire de seguridad y protección, a pesar de que todo estaba tranquilo y en orden, uno de los cuatro hermanos que ahí vivían se despertó a revisar si todo estaba bien. Comenzando por el cuarto de su hermano el más chico, estaba a punto de caerse de la cama, lo acomodó y cubrió amorosamente con su cobertor anaranjado, le acaricio la cabeza antes de salir y se dirigió al cuarto de uno de los hermanos medianos, el cual roncaba como una vil locomotora. Leonardo suspiró como si se dijera a si mismo que con Rafa no había problemas, siempre dormía como un bebé en su hamaca, aunque se le estaba cayendo la cobija roja, nuevamente el mayor corrigió esto y dejó la habitación con una sonrisa. El siguiente, era su hermano el más listo de los cuatro, al cual visitó en el momento adecuado, pues cuando le encontró, estaba siendo víctima de sus propias pesadillas…

_Leonardo y Karai chocaban sus espadas como siempre había sido,  
mientras que Rafael y Miguel Ángel peleaban contra numerosos ninjas del Pie al mismo tiempo.__  
Él mismo se veía peleando contra el mismísimo Sredder…  
Seguían peleando igual de bien a pesar del paso de los años.  
No, peleaban aún mejor…  
¡Aún había esperanza!  
¡Aún podía salvar aquél retorcido y funesto futuro!  
Llevaba es pensamiento cuando…_

— _¡Ah!_ — _Leo recibió un corte por la espalda, por parte de Karai_

— _¡Leo! ¡No!_ — _Gritaba Rafael al tiempo que intentaba alcanzar a su hermano para ayudarle,  
pero él mismo descuidó su defensa y fue herido mortalmente.  
Donatello se dio cuenta…_

— _¡Rafael!_ — Gritó con desesperación,  
_Miguel Ángel en su preocupación, no pudo evitar girarse para ver a sus hermanos mayores  
y fue apuñalado desde varias direcciones,  
todo esto bajo la mirada de Donatello_

— _¡No! — gritó Donatello, quien ahora se veía a sí mismo corriendo  
en dirección a su hermanos,  
pero no podía alcanzarlos… solo escuchaba una voz que le decía  
"No importa lo que hagas, no podrás salvarlos,  
esto ya ocurrió  
y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo"_

—_No…_—_Alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz  
mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir_

—_No…_

—No…

— ¿Donny?

— ¡No! — gritó la tortuga genio al tiempo que se levantaba súbitamente, bañado en sudor, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, con la respiración tan acelerada que al intentar calmarse temblaba, al mismo tiempo que su pesadilla parecía volverse a repetir subliminalmente en sus ojos, los cuales derramaban lágrimas inconscientemente.

— ¡¿Qué caparazones sucede? — Entró alarmado Rafael a la habitación, seguido de Miguel que aún abrazaba su almohada.

— ¡Donny! — Le llamó nuevamente el mayor de los cuatro a la tortuga de banda morada. El genio aún tenía la mirada perdida cuando giró su cabeza en dirección a sus hermanos, especialmente a Leo, que había estado junto a su cama desde que había despertado y tenía su mano sobre su hombro. — Calma, ya pasó ¿Te encuentras bien? — El otro sólo asintió (todavía un poco ido) — Ya, solo fue una pesadilla…

— Jeh… el genio con pesadillas… — soltó Rafael— eso es una novedad aquí. — apunt[o sarc[asticamente.

— Como si tú no tuvieras pesadillas… Rafiki— le remarcó el menor. El de banda roja estaba a punto de hacerle saber lo que pensaba sobre sus bromas cuando los interrumpió la voz de Donatello

— Pesadillas…— Dijo mientras su respiración volvía a agitarse, pero esta vez… no era por miedo… era por enojo, un enojo que iba del nivel cero al máximo casi instantáneamente— ¡Pesadillas!

— Donny… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el líder con algo de extrañeza.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Estoy harto! — se levantó de la cama.

— ¡Donny, espera! — lo llamó el más peque mientras los mayores le miraban como a un bicho raro ante su conducta.

— ¡No! Ya no esperaré, he tenido pesadillas desde que Draco y el hijo del Damiyo nos enviaron a diferentes dimensiones, y ya me harté— Respondió Donatello completamente (valga la redundancia) harto.

— Espera, ¿A dónde vas? — Le llamó Leo al tiempo que lo veía salir de la habitación

— ¿A dónde? Pues a mí laboratorio, a deshacerme de estas pesadillas…— respondió el otro con total furia, que se reflejó en el portazo que dio apenas entró a su laboratorio.

— Eso… fue raro— Soltó el más pequeño al tiempo que señalaba la puerta del laboratorio.

— Vaya que sí, y yo pensé que el de mal carácter era yo— respondió el de banda roja. — Pero vaya, resultó que aquí el sabelotodo es más bipolar que uno.

— Parece que su pesadilla, es sobe le lugar al que lo mandaron aquella vez…— inquirió el de azul.

— ¿Oigan… a ustedes les parece que el sitio al que lo hayan mandado realmente… sea tan horrible para haberle provocado esa clase de daño emocional…?— Habló el chico de naranja, a lo que los otros le miraron extrañados (mas por el lenguaje que usó que por la pregunta) — lo digo porque, yo ya les conté que fui mandado a un universo en que somos como personajes de un comic de super héroes; a Rafa a un sitio donde las carreras de motos son lo más importante y a ti Leo, te mandaron con tu amigo Usagi.

— No lo sé Mikey… además Donny nunca nos ha contado de su experiencia en aquél sitio.

— Por favor— soltó Rafael— ¿Qué es lo peor que le hubiera pasado al genio en ese sitio?

—Lo que sea, Rafa, lo veremos mañana— dijo Leonardo— esperemos que salga de su laboratorio por la mañana.

Mientras tres de los hermanos salían de la habitación, en el interior del laboratorio una mente inspirada y motivada por el enojo y la monotonía nocturna, sumados con las noches sin sueño, trabajaba como poseso para completar su plan y finalmente, deshacerse de su peor pesadilla…

**Continuará. **

.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Horus Reborn: Como decía, dudas sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, palabras de aliento, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte deben dejarse en un Review_


	2. mis errores

**El futuro que nunca fue…**

_Horus Reborn: ¡Saluditos mis lectorcitos bonitos queridos amados del alma! ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya disfrutando de lo más bonito y divertido de estas fechas? ¿Ya disfrutando de las posadas y compartiendo alegría, dicha, felicidad, armonía y afección con sus seres más queridos adorados apreciados del alma? Bueno, yo compartiré con ustedes mi alegría. Ya sé que no se puede ver aquí en fanfiction, pero todos mis escritos los hago en color azul, sin embargo, éste lo estoy haciendo en verde; por que hice mi examen de grado en aikido (¡Ya soy Yonkyu!) ¡Y estoy estrenando cinta verde! ¡Verde tortuga! Ahora ¡CORRE FIC!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (tortugas ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Por azares el destino, pero prefiero tenerlos como vecinitos! X3)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Capítulo 2: "…mis errores…"**

Tres días… ¡Tres días! ¡Tres días sin saber qué ocurría detrás de la puerta del laboratorio! ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo Donatello ahí adentro? (En ese momento no se escuchaba nada…) A veces se oía un verdadero escándalo de tanto ajetreo, como si no hubiera solo una persona ahí, sino un ejército de científicos locos (no era que Donny estuviera loco). Leo estaba desesperándose, su segundo hermano menor le estaba preocupando muchísimo. ¡Todo por las pesadillas! El hijo del Damiyo y Draco deberían recibir un muy buen castigo por esto (si se pudiera, pagar la cuenta del psiquiatra, psicólogo o quien sea el encargado de arreglar esta clase de traumas). Vaya, necesitaban un consejo del maestro… lástima que estuviera visitando al Ancient-one esa semana…

— Hermanos, ¿Creen que a Donny finalmente se le zafaron los últimos tornillos que le quedaban? — Comentó Miguel Ángel mientras estaban sentados en el comedor. Ya había sido la hora del desayuno, pero esperaban poder atrapar al genio cuando saliera por una taza de café (no sabían cómo era posible que el adicto al café pudiera pasar 3 días sin beber esa cosa)

— No Mikey, aún no. — Le dijo Rafael— Pero ya le falta poquito. — Leo le vio con su mirada de regaño— ¿Qué? Es un milagro que siga cuerdo.

Leonardo suspiró, fuera de juegos, parecía que realmente Rafael y Miguel pensaban que Donny se estaba volviendo loco… Por otro lado, Donny estaba (¿Cómo decirlo?) obsesionado. Desde que se despertó gritando no había parado su trabajo para pensar y reflexionar con ayuda de sus hermanos (como hubieren hecho en otras ocasiones, como cuando Bishop tuvo la culpa de que Donny mutara en una criatura salvaje y sedienta de sangre)…seguramente el genio haría una tontería, mejor dicho, cometería un acto de excentricidad científica para poder quitarse de la forma complicada, una cosa que se soluciona con palabras…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la chapa en la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y dejó salir a un Donatello que había sido transformado en el Doctor Tortu-Frankenstain en solo setenta y dos horas. Tenía puestos unos gogles sobre la cabeza, varias manchas de aceite, polvo, varios rasguños en las manos (quizá producto de trabajar lo más rápido posible) y unas profundísimas ojeras que le daban una apariencia cadavérica a su rostro, el color verde olivo de su piel ahora se veía más pálido y su mirada estaba perdida…

— ¡Está viva! — Exclamó con una expresión de locura— ¡Está viva! — Salieron de la cocina a su encuentro y…

— Ahora sí, ya se deschavetó— dijo Rafael al verlo.

— Rafael… — Le regañó Leonardo— Donny, ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó con preocupación extrema.

— ¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¡Me siento excelente! — Respondió el otro con una sonrisa siniestra— Finalmente me desharé de esas pesadillas. No hay nada que la ciencia no pueda lograr…— Dijo con una risa ego maniaca.

— Donny, ¿Dé qué estás hablando? — Cuestionó el mayor, que alcanzó a ver una máquina parecida al transportador de los utroms en el laboratorio. — Donny… esto ya fue demasiado lejos…— siguió con el tono de preocupación.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el _Splinter junior_— dijo Rafael— Esto es demasiado raro, hasta para ti. Digo, no pudo haber sido tan malo el sitio al que te mandaron…

— ¡¿Qué no pudo ser tan malo?— Interrumpió Donatello a su hermano, mientras sea cercaba a él con una venita saltada y un acusador dedo índice— ¡Eso lo dices por que a ti no te mandaron a un futuro alterno y pos apocalíptico dominado totalitariamente por el Shredder! — Declaró apresuradamente, desquitando lo que llevaba acumulado dentro de su pobre consciencia… (a veces inclusive él mismo olvidaba que era el más sensible de los cuatro). Su respiración se agitó con ese grito, cuando comenzaba a controlarla… sitió unas horribles ganas de ponerse a llorar mientras el recuerdo regresaba con la misma nitidez con que se repitió hacía tres días. Los demás, en cambio, estaban en shock. Leo se acercó a Donny, sentía que el genio necesitaba un hombro en qué apoyarse, abraso, un consuelo…

— ¿Estás listo para hablar sobre ello? — Un leve asentimiento del más listo fue suficiente para que cinco minutos después estuvieran los cuatro sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Leo le sirvió algo de té para ayudar a calmarlo.

— Y bien genio— Rafa rompió el hielo— ¿Qué se supone que viste en ese universo todo raro?

— ¿Qué no escuchaste Rafiki? — Preguntó Mikey burlonamente— Dijo que era un desastre tipo _Terminator_, dominado por el Shredder al más puro estilo nazi.

— Cuando llegué… Me dijeron que Splinter había muerto treinta años atrás… A Miguel le faltaba un brazo, Rafa había perdido un ojo y Leo… estaba casi ciego… y tenía una cicatriz enorme que casi atravesaba su cabeza…— dijo con pesar— y sus cuerpos estaban casi totalmente cubiertos de cicatrices…— Hizo una pequeña pausa. Y Mikey lo interrumpió.

— Ah… por eso cuando Leo volvió a reunirnos en el Nexo de Batalla lo primero que em dijiste fue "¡Tienes dos brazos!" — Exclamó Mike alzando ambos brazos como imitando el gesto de Donatello en aquella ocasión— Donny medio sonrió de lado, aún con una mirada de agotamiento, y pensando en lo diferente que era Mikey en _ese_ futuro al Mikey de este presente.

— No solo es eso…— habló el letrado de la familia— el momento en el que llegué… parecía que todo estaba peor… El Shredder había capturado y esclavizado a todos los utroms vivientes, Abril dirigía un pequeño grupo de resistencia, Casey había muerto y… también me encontré con sus versiones del futuro y… mientras estuve ahí organicé un plan para deshacernos del Shredder…

— A ver ¡Espérate! ¡Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! —Rafael interrumpió — ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Si te encontraste con nuestros "yo del futuro" entonces ¡Cómo demonios se supone que terminó todo gobernado por el Shredder? — Rafael estaba gritándole a Donatello con furia.

— ¡Rafael! — le llamó la atención Leonardo— Basta, deja que Don continúe…— Se dirigió a su tercer hermano— Don, por favor…— el otro suspiró y sin mucho ánimo continuó con el relato.

— El problema es que… cuando ejecutamos mi plan… derrotamos al Shredder, pero… algo salió mal…

— ¿Cómo de que algo salió mal? — Interrumpió Rafael de manera insensible nuevamente— si se supone que derrotaron al Shredder en ese sitio, no veo que problemas podría haber…?

— ¡Rafael! — Volvió a regañarlo el mayor — Comprende un poco a Donny.

— Pero, Leo ¿De qué se supone que se preocupa tanto el cerebrito si él mismo acaba de decir que hizo un plan para arreglar ese futuro? — El genio se contuvo, Rafael iba a colmar su paciencia… ¡Simplemente no le entendía! — ¿Nos has preocupado pro nada…?

— ¡¿"Nada"? — Gritó el genio, con un puño levantado frente al rudo, nuevamente encendido por la furia— ¡¿Llamas "nada" a ver cómo matan a mis hermanos frente a mis propios ojos? — El de morado volvió a sentarse cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos— Yo… hice un exoesqueleto de batalla para tener una oportunidad contra el Shredder… mientras ustedes se encargaban de Karai y sus subordinados yo me encargaría del pez más grande… pero no conté con que…— en este punto comenzó a llorar— Me descuidé un momento y… ¡Fue culpa mía! De haber organizado un mejor plan… ¡Debí prever los riesgos! No debí tomar acciones tan arriesgadas…

— Ya, ya Donny— le abrazó el mayor que estaba sentado a su lado— No te preocupes, no dejaremos que ese futuro ocurra…— Intentó calmarle— Ya verás que esa pesadilla solo será eso: una simple e inofensiva pesadilla.

— ¿Inofensiva de dónde? —el comentario sarcástico de Rafael hizo que se ganara un castigo ejemplar— ¡Auch! — Leo le lanzó una cuchara a la cabeza.

— Pero, no importa— declaró el genio secando sus lágrimas— aún tengo una forma de arreglar mis errores… Y de un salto abandonó su lugar en la mesa y se dirigió corriendo al lado de su última creación.

— Donny… ¿Qué te propones? — Cuestionó Leo que lo seguía de cerca junto con sus hermanos, Donny ya se encontraba activando dispositivos e iniciando sistemas…— Donny…

— Leo, ese futuro fue culpa mía…— dijo el genio sin apartar la vista de sus computadoras— me dijeron que el Donatello de ese universo desapareció, simplemente un día no regresó… Ustedes pensaban que había muerto y de alguna forma esto contribuyó a que nuestro equipo… nuestra familia se desintegrara… y… se hizo más difícil derrotar al Shredder… Fue culpa mía… SI tan solo hubiera estado ahí…

— ¡¿Y piensas cambiar el pasado en una dimensión que no te corresponde? — Le regañó Leonardo ante su lapso de terquedad.

—No— declaró firme el letrado— El pasado no se puede cambiar por más que no intente, inclusive podría hacerlo empeorar…— Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablarle frente a frente a su hermano— Pero aún puedo arreglarlo, no dejaré que mis errores causen más sufrimiento…

CONTINUARÁ…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Horus Reborn (La auctora): Bueno, me tarde un poquito…  
Rafa: ¿"un poquito"?¬¬ (recibe un golpe con un diccionario) ¡Ay!  
Horus Reborn (La auctora): Como les decía… espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo nwn  
Mikey: Recuerden que alguna duda sugerencia, comentario, regaño y/o amenaza de muerte deberá dejarse en un review  
Leo: Los últimos dos, deben estar correctamente escritos, en cuanto a ortografía, gramática, sintaxis y sin palabras altisonantes…  
Horus Reborn (La auctora): Y si todavía no tienen ni preparada la reunión familiar ni el plan para Navidad y ni saben qué van a comer en la cena, ¡No se estresen! (-non-) Lo importante es pasar un tiempo con la gente que queremos, que nos importa y… bueno, creo que ya lo había dicho antes, es lo más bonito de estas fechas. (Y para los que tienen a su familia queriendo hacer algo especial para la cena… mis condolencias, solo les aconsejo que la pasta a la italiana es muy sencilla de preparar… XD)_

_Matta ne!  
~Ciaossu!_


	3. Bienvenidos

**El futuro que nunca fue**

_Horus Reborn (La auctora): Aloha mis queridos lectorcitos, espero que estén bien y gracias a que dejaron review! _[Yunuen/Who/ Megumi-Elric/Tari-Elik/Medeah/ ¡GRACIAS! (X3)]_ Espero que este capi les guste! (nwn.) Por cierto, aparece una canción en itálica, y si quieren escuchar la canción mientra wsleen, el link está hasta abajo._

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces... (¡y no se me ocurre que más decir porque tengo hambre! (XD)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3: "Bienvenidos…"**

— Pero aún puedo arreglarlo, no dejaré que mis errores causen más sufrimiento…— Antes de que Leo pudiera protestar (y poner a su hermanito en su lugar con un buen sermón), antes de que Rafael pudiera inmovilizar al genio (y gritarle que se calmara, como el chico rudo que es) y antes de que Miguel pudiera decir "_Leo, tengo miedo_" (y de paso burlarse de la "_locura_" de su hermano genio), el más inteligente de los cuatro hermanos tortuga activó su nueva creación.

No funcionó de la misma forma que el transportador de sus amigos los utroms, este invento emitió una liz en todas direcciones lo cual no pudieron apreciar por más de cinco segundos, pues cerraron los ojos para evitar que tan intensa luz les quemara la retina e instantáneamente se vieron parpadeando en una guarida totalmente destruida, nada de inventos raros a su alrededor, ni puerta, paredes derrumbadas, y una luz muy tenue que parecía venir del exterior (Y hacia la cual ya se dirigía el genio a toda velocidad)

— ¡Donny! ¡Espéranos! — Le gritó el mayor de los cuatro. Rapidamente los otros tres quelonios alcanzaron a su hermano el genio.

— ¡Regresa aquí mismo sabiondo! — Le gritó el segundo mayor con enojo— ¡O te vas despidiendo de tu cerebro!

Pero Donatello no estaba escuchando los llamados de su hermanos, solo veía su trauma repetirse numerosas veces frente a sus ojos hasta el momento en que alcanzó la superficie. Una vez fuera observó el mismo cielo negro al que se había habituado la ciudad de Nueva York durante el dominio del Sredder, vio las propagandas de su régimen siendo quemados poco a poco y los monumentos auto erigidos del mismo , hechos pedazos en el suelo. Los edificios parecían estar en ruinas (igual que la última vez) con la diferencia de que ya no había ninjas del pie ni gente esclavizada visible. No había robots vigilantes como en la última ocasión…

_I remembered black skies (Recuerdo cielos obscuros)  
The lightning all around me (relámpagos rodeándome)  
I remembered each flash (recuerdo cada destello)  
As time began to blur (mientras el tiempo se hacía borroso)_

Sus hermanos le alcanzaron y en cuanto vieron lo que había a su alrededor, quedaron boquiabiertos y confundidos. No podían creerlo ¡Era justo como lo había descrito Donatello! (Excepto que en su versión no había estatuas del Shredder destrozadas por todos lados).

— Donny…— comenzó el mayor— esto es… ¿lo que yo creo que es?

—Sí que lo es, Leo— respondió serio el quelonio genio, luego miro a sus hermanos para decir…— Bienvenidos a mi pesadilla— Los demás no sabían qué decir. Realmente nunca imaginaron algo así, y si lo hubiesen hecho, no habría podido igualar la sensación que sintieron en ese momento, una mezcla de miedo, incertidumbre, confusión y desesperación

Leo intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder consolar la desolación en la mirada de Donatello. Una cosa era hacerse una imagen mental del origen de su trauma y otra era enfrentarse cara a cara con él (Definitivamente el Hijo del Damiyo y Draco deberían estar a buen recaudo donde quiere que estuviesen). Por otro lado, si esto (que solo era una pequeña parte de lo que Donny había visto la última vez), había sido para ellos una impresión muy grande, entonces debió ser para Donny una tortura ver todo lo que había visto.

_There was nothing inside (No había nada)  
The memories left abandoned (solo recuerdos olvidados)  
There was nowhere to hide (No habia donde esconderse)  
The ashes fell like snow (las cenizas caían com nieve)  
And the ground caved in (Y la tierra zanjada)  
Between where we were standing (en medio de donde estábamos)  
And your voice was all I heard (Y tu voz fue todo lo que oí)  
That I get what I deserve (que yo merecía)_

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó Rafael— No sé de qué te quejas genio— le dijo el rudo con algo de malicia—Este sitio es más de mi estilo— continuó observando todo a su alrededor—…escenario crudo, frío, obscuro lúgubre…

— ¡Ah! — Un grito de niña de Mikey le interrumpió— ¡Y lleno de muertos, para variar! — Miraron en la dirección que estaba Mikey y contemplaron lo que parecían ser decenas de ninjas del Pie cuyos cuerpos permanecían inertes en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué caparazones pasó aquí? — Exclamó Rafael.

— Parece que…—Decía Donatello, cuando una voz más llamó su atención

— ¡NO hay bajas significativas, comandante! — decía un muchacho con ropas muy parecidas a las de un marin, a una mujer mayor, vistiendo desgastados pantalones café y una camisa morada (también raída por el tiempo).

— Informen a Ángel sobre la situación en eta área y preparen el equipo para volver— decía la versión anciana de Abril.

— ¡Abril! — Escuchó la vieja al joven quelonio, sorprendiéndose en sobre manera al verle venir con sus hermanos siguiéndole, sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar al verlos frente a ella.

— ¿Donny? — Preguntó como temiendo que fuese un delirio suyo— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué…?

— Quería ver si podía ayudar en algo.

— Donny, ya nos haz ayudado bastante, no tenías que volver aquí, no te corresponde— Dijo la vieja Abril con un tono maternal. — debes volver a tu dimensión.

— Pero…

— ¡Comandante Abril! — Llamo uno de los muchos que se hallaban guardando equipos de supervivencia y armas. — Hay un mensaje de la base principal, quieren hablar con usted.

— Ahora atiendo— ahora se dirigió a los jóvenes tortuga— esperen aquí. — dijo y se fue a atender el comunicado.

— Entonces estas son las fuerzas rebeldes de Abril— Apuntó Leo.

— Sí, así es— contestó el genio con algo de melancolía. Luego de unos instantes de silencio por parte de los quelonios, Abril regresó con ellos

— Ni hablar, tendrán que quedarse con nosotros un tiempo— apuntó la mayor— Será mejro que vengan con nosotros a la nueva ciudad. — Con esto Donny terminó un tanto confundido— Te explicaré en cuanto lleguemos. — Le dijo ella, pero el quelonio intentó hablar nuevamente, esta ez por algo que todos se imaginaban…

— No te preocupes por ellos Donny— Le dijo la mujer de cabello rojiblanco al tiempo que miraba los cuerpos en la tierra. — No son personas, son robots del Shredder. — Apuntó la mujer.

— ¡P-pero pensé que habíamos acabado con el Shredder…!— Dijo Donny comenzando a sonar paranoico.

— Y así fue —respondió Abril— Pero no deshabilitamos los sistemas de seguridad en su totalidad y los últimos de éstos entraron en modo automático hace unos días.

— ¡Comandante! — Le llamó uno de los jóvenes a Abril— Todo está listo— Le afirmó con elocuencia.

— Bien, vayamos— luego se giró en torno a los tortuguis— supongo que se quedarán aquí por algún tiempo, así que… será mejor que vengan con nosotros.

_So give me reason (Dame un argumento)  
To prove me wrong (para probar que me equivoco)  
To wash this memory clean (para borrar este recuerdo)  
Let the floods cross (Deja las lágrimas inundar)  
The distance in your eyes (la distancia de tus ojos)_

— "_Creí que exagerabas con esto del futuro funesto Donny"_ — Pensaba Leo, mientras seguían a Abril y al grupo de rebeldes (que cargaban armas y equipo) quienes les guiaban por pasajes subterráneos que solían ser el sistema del alcantarillado de Nueva york, y ahora solo eran túneles con hierros retorcidos y oxidados. A su paso, se podían apreciar algunos vestigios de la presencia del Clan del Pie: cortadas en los muros, grietas provocadas por impactos y algunos derrumbes que delataban explosiones, pero dejaron de aparecer conforme se acercaban a una parte aún más antigua, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad en lo profundo de la tierra.

— Esto es…— comenzó a decir Donny— ¿No es…?

— ¿La ciudad subterránea donde vivían Cantera, muerde-piedra y los demás? Claro que sí— Completó Rafael.

— Pero, — interrumpió miguel Ángel—… la última vez no había vehículos voladores—dijo señalando alguna de las cosas que pasaban volando por ahí— Ni había cielo aquí abajo, y todo era iluminado por un gigantesco cristal.

— Han ocurrido muchas cosas en este sitio las últimas décadas— dijo Abril.

— ¿P-pero cómo…? — Eso fue Donny

— No todos se unieron a la resistencia ni se doblegaron al poder del Sredder, Donny— le respondió la mujer. — Esta ciudad fue enteramente creada por refugiados y desertores del Clan del Pie y eso incluye algunas formas de vida extraterrestre y criaturas de diferentes especies…

— ¿Y ya la nombraron? — Preguntó juguetón Mikey—Porque podrían llamarla "Ciudad Refugio" o quizá también la llamarían "Ciudad mezclada" porque hay de todo, o quizá "Atlántida" pro que es como una civilización perdida…

— ¡Mikey! — Le llamó la atención el mayor de los quelonios

— Déjalo Leo, además ya te ganaron Mikey— le aseguró ella— La ciudad ya ha sido bautizada hace tiempo —Luego de ver las ccaras ingenuas de sus j+ovenes amigos tortuga, finalmente dijo— Bienvenidos a "Ciudad Subterránea"

_Continuará…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yami Horus: Cortísimo el capi, pero ya qué, para la próxima a ver si lo hago más rápido, pro favor ténganme paciencia y les recuerdo que: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (las últimas dos deberán estar escritas correctamente, sin faltas de ortografía, fallas gramaticales ni errores de sintaxis y quedan prohibidas las palabras altisonantes, gracias por su atención)_

_P.D.: Sobre la canción que aparece en itálica, son algunas estrofas de la canción de Linkin Park "New Devide" (Que en mi opinión convina perfectamente con la experiencia de Donny en el capitulo SAINW) Aquí abajito les dejo el link solo por si no la conocen._

"_New Devide" by Linkin Park http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=ysSxxIqKNN0&ob=av2el_


	4. El más grande genio 1

**El futuro que nunca fue**

_Horus Reborn: Hola, saludaría de una mejor forma, pero no me siento de humor para bromear el día de hoy... Espero que aun así les agrade, les explico todo al final._

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (de lo contrario no estarían en Nueva York ¡Estarían AQUÍ! Que es donde más se les necesita! ¡ARG!)  
Mikey: ¡Corre fic! ¡ LA AUCTORA ESÁ ISTÉRICA!_

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**Capítulo 4: El más grande genio (Parte 1)**

Los chicos siguieron a Abril por las tranquilas calles de dicho lugar, la ciudad se veía prospera y pacífica (comparado con el sombrío exterior). Y, en cierto modo, les recordaba a los hermanos tortuga la Nueva York del futuro de Cody. Había algunos extraterrestres y mutantes en la calle conviviendo con seres humanos, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¡Debía ser un sueño! (Para Donatello era un sueño incompleto).

Llegaron al edificio central y, luego de que las tropas que venían con Abril dejaran las armas en una especie de almacén, se dirigieron a una parte de la estructura que era muy parecida a un hospital (camillas, enfermeras, paredes y pisos completamente blancos y la sensación de que hay tensión en el aire a pesar de estar completamente callado). En este sitio fueron dejados algunos de los jóvenes rebeldes que venían con algunos "rasguños" de su pelea contra los robots del Pie.

Los cuatro quelonios permanecieron en silencio a espaldas de Abril, mientras ella llenaba algunos formularios de rutina (o eso fue lo que les dijo ella). Estaban sentados en una especie de sala de espera, completamente vacía. En el pasillo, veían pasar alguna que otra persona cada cierto tiempo (no muy a menudo). El aburrimiento era tan denso y el silencio era tan incómodo que se estaba volviendo difícil respirar sin tener la sensación de que algo ocurriría en cualquier momento (a pesar de que ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien observándoles).

— Conque… ¿"Ciudad subterránea"? — Preguntó Mikey, más para romper el silencio que para expresar un buen argumento — ¡Es un buen nombre! ¿Y quién se lo puso?

— Digamos que alguien no quiere admitir que tiene imaginación— Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ha! Más bien yo diría un amargado sin imaginación— Se escuchó otra voz.

— El burro hablando de orejas…— habló una tercera persona.

Donny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Y mucho menos lo que veía! Sus hermanos se miraron confundidos entre sí, mientras el quelonio genio se ponía en pie para ver aquello que le era tan imposible concebir dentro del campo de posibilidades contempladas por su sapiencia.

— ¡Hola Donny! — Le saludó uno de los tres que tenía ahora frente a él, tan atónito se encontraba que no prestó atención en quién había sido. Los tres traían puestas pijamas de hospital, completamente blancas y con puntitos grises muy separados unos de otros. Uno se hallaba vendado de un brazo entero, otro llevaba consigo un tripie del que colgaba una bolsa de suero y transfusión de sangre, mientras que el último no tenía heridas visibles pero si unos lentes le cristales opacos (mas no obscuros). Los tres estaban cubiertos de cicatrices, las más sobresalientes eran la que llevaba el del tripié en su ojo (el cual había perdido) y una cicatriz enorme en la cabeza que traía el otro.

— ¡¿P-pero qué? — Donatello estaba al borde del colapso, más específicamente caer desmayado ahí mismo o volverse loco o tomar un curso de shamanismo o solo ponerse a llorar y abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas (claro que optó por la última, pero la impresión no le dejaba moverse). — ¿C-cómo…? ¿U-ustedes…?

— Donny— le habló el que tenía el brazo vendado— Cálmate, respira y piensa en las palabras que vas a decir... ay Diosito santo, ya me asusté de decirte eso a _ti_— El quelonio más joven obedeció y en cuanto se serenó por completó finalmente hablo (ahora sí: en estado de shock)

— ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí? ¡Yo vi cuando…!

— Corrección Donny— le dijo el que traía el tripie— tu _creíste_ haber visto.

— P-pero…— Señaló al que no tenía nada— ¡Leo, yo vi cómo Karai te atacó por la espalda!— El susodicho pareció tener ganas de ponerse a reír con el gesto paranoico del de banda morada.

— Donny…— Comenzó a hablar suavemente como si hablara con un niño pequeño— ¿No sabías que el caparazón de una tortuga se endurece con el paso de los años? — Donny se quedó estático, con la boca y ojos tan abiertos que un enjambre de moscas hubiera encontrado fácil hacerse un hogar ahí.

— Y-yo…— Habló atónito —…s-sí p-pero… pensé que solo aplicaba con las tortugas pequeñas…— Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para señalar al que llevaba el tripie— ¡Ese no es el tema! ¡Y tú, Rafael! ¡Yo vi cuando los subordinados de Karai te clavaron una espada en el costado! — El susodicho hizo un gesto con la mano como si oyera cosas absurdas.

— ¡Ñe! La herida era profunda pero no mortal— Terminó diciendo mientras se palpaba el costado derecho. — Además, este tri pie es solo porque nuestro médico es un paranoico. — Donny volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

— E-entonces… Miguel Ángel, a ti de apuñalaron desde varias direcciones y perdiste mucha sangre ¡Y además te faltaba un brazo! — Dijo esto último señalando el brazo vendado.

— Ah, pues es que hierba mala nunca muere— le contestó sonriendo— además me dieron una trasfusión a tiempo y por lo del brazo…— movió el brazo vendado— esto es una prótesis. ¿Bastante realista, eh? — Y en efecto, lo era. Lo único que no estaba cubierto por las vendas era una parte del dorso de la mano y sus dedos— ¡Es genial, puedo controlarlo como si fuera mi brazo normal, e incluso tengo sentido del tacto!

— P-p-pero…— Donny estaba feliz de que haberse equivocado; sus hermanos habían sobrevivido en esa dimensión, y ahora sus _otros_ hermanos estaban aliviados, ahora el genio de la familia debería estar más relajado. El de bandana roja lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse mientras que Mikey

— Trajiste compañía esta vez— dijo el Leo del futuro.

— Ah… de hecho yo no los traje, me siguieron— Respondió el de bandana morada recuperando un poco de su cordura. — Está bien… parece que me equivoqué… no están tan mal las cosas aquí…por cierto… ¿Cómo pudieron desarrollar todas estas personas una utopía avanzada y crear maravillas de la ingeniería como un brazo biomecánico tan avanzado con el mínimo de recursos? —Los quelonios mayores se miraron entre ellos.

— Pues… digamos que conocemos al más grande genio que haya existido —Le respondió Miguel angel.

—Gracias por el cumplido— se escuchó a alguien más decir—… pero no se salvarán de su castigo.

Los otros ocho (contando a abril) vieron al que venía por el pasillo, los tres quelonios adultos parecieron ponerse algo nerviosos; Abril suspiró con este gesto, mientras que os otros cuatro observaban en silencio (Donatello con algo de sorpresa). Aquella figura era tan familiar y desconocida a la vez. Era un quelonio con unos gogles ocultando sus ojos, traía una bata de laboratorio y escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de la misma. Los tres quelonios mayores se limitaron a guardar silencio y esperarse lo peor, siendo el del brazo biomecánico el que habaló…

— Hola Donny…

_Continuará…_

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_Horus Reborn: Me tardé años y para colmo quedó cortísimo, si quieren lincharme no los culpo (¬¬U)  
Milkey: al menos ya estás de mejor humor (ñ.nUU).  
Horus REborn: No me podía durar mucho el coraje, les contaré mis lectorcitos bonitos, estaba enojada pro que me robaron mi mochila (TT_TT) y ahí estaban msi hermosos y amados dibujos. Ah… pero no quiero abrumarlos aquí con mi desgracia. Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (Los últimos dos deberán estar correctamente escritos, sin errores ortográficos ni de sintaxis o fallas gramaticales y sin palabras altisonantes) ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora si comienza lo bueno (He notado que estos primeros capis se oyeron muy angst, pero los siguientes serán más emocionantes y divertidos XD)_

_~ciao-ciao!_


	5. El más grande genio 2

**El futuro que nunca fue.**

_Yami Horus Reborn: ¡Saludos a vuestras benditas mercedes, lectores míos, que visitan este recóndito lugar! Miau! Les traigo el capítulo 5 de este fic tan… raro. (Gracias por no matarme en el anterior, enserio se los agradezco ¡Pero por favor no me maten ahora por tardarme tanto en actualizar! ¡Perdónenme! ¡Ténganme piedad por favorcito! Además, tengo una muy buena razón, pero les contaré al final) Espero que les agrade el fic, 8D, el cual, como es mi mala costumbre, les estoy actualizando más tarde de o que debería (Reitero: ¡NO ME MATEN!... (o al menos espérense a que sea famosa x9 o que tenga más reviews XD, o que diga mejores chistes) )_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (¡y menos en momentos como este en que tengo sueño y como tengo clase en un rato no puedo dormir!)_

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º

**Capítulo 5: El más grande Genio (Parte II)**

—Hola Donny…— saludó Tímidamente el quelonio del brazo prostético. El gesto de la tortuga con bata fue levantar una ceja, no parecía estar para nada contento.

—Miguel— Dijo con algo de malicia en su severidad—hermanito, me puedes decir ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Ah… pues… nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas— respondió Miguel— porque, la verdad, llegamos muy mal. Ves que Leo tenía cortado el caparazón y Rafa estaba…

— No te pregunté eso, Miguel Ángel— El de la bata levantó su tono de voz, notándose lo molesto que en realidad estaba. — Al preguntarte qué hacían, no me refería a la acción que comenzó en el pasado y aun no ha llegado a su fin, o sea su estancia en el hospital. Me refiero a la acción presente que viene dentro del periodo de tiempo que ya han pasado en el edificio, para abreviarlo ¿Qué hacen aquí en esta parte del edificio? ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro cuando dije… "reposo absoluto"?

— Em… pues sí, pero…—siguió hablando el mismo quelonio del brazo vendado.

— ¡Pero nada, no tienen excusa! — Replicó el otro, ahora dirigiéndose a los mayores— ¿Acaso no saben que quiero decir con "reposo absoluto"? — levantó su tono de voz otros decibeles más.

—Por favor Donny— Pidió el futuro Leonardo— No te pongas así, nos conoces , ya sabes que no puedes mantenernos encerrados en la habitación todo el tiempo…

— ¿Quieres apostar? — fue la respuesta de Donny, con una voz que les hizo temblar — Bien los puedo amarrar a la cama…

— Si, lo sabemos— Interrumpió el tuerto Rafael— pero entiende que es aburrido estar en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada.

— Eso es parte de su castigo por no cuidarse— le contestó el genio. — Ahora, regresen a sus camas o si no…

— ¡Ya bájale, genio!— le contestó el del tri pie— además ya estamos bien.

— No pienso arriesgar la vida de mis hermanos— Le señaló Donny amenazadoramente con el dedo índice— Además, tú ni siquiera deberías ponerte de pie, ya se te abrieron los puntos antes...

— ¡Pero sólo fue una vez! — el otro ya estaba harto de tanto regaño— Además, eso fue porque me levanté a los dos días de la cirugía, ya pasaron muchas semanas y, además, ya ni me duele…— El genio le dio una palmada en el costado, el otro reaccionó con una mueca de dolor contenido, un tic en el ojo y llevando sus manos a donde estaba la venda…

— ¿Qué decías Rafael? — El otro lo miró (aun con dolor) reclamándole por ese gesto.

— ¿No te parece que estás siendo algo sobreprotector, Don? — Todos voltearon a verlo con la misma expresión de "_el burro hablando de orejas_". Los quelonios más jóvenes que veían esa escena, miraron a su respectivo Leo (El cual se sintió incómodo con esto, parecía que lo estuvieran acusando de algo… pero no sabía por qué)

— Mira quién habla… Lo que me sorprende Leo; es que tú, siendo el mayor, nuestro líder y el más sabio de los cuatro, no puedas seguir una simple instrucción — le regañó el de la bata a su respectivo Leo— sobre todo ahora, que se te da por tu salud.

— Don… ni siquiera yo soporto estar encerrado...

— No es excusa— le replicó el otro— esa cortada casi te llega a la medula espinal, tienes suerte de estar vivo y poder caminar. Y, de todas formas, aun tienes el caparazón fisurado, un golpe de cierta intensidad ¡Y adiós! — Le regañó con el tono de un reclamo.

— Donny… llevamos poco más de un mes en cama…

— ¡Tú puedes quedar lisiado de por vida y a Rafael le esperaría una fortísima infección con un 80% de posibilidades de mortalidad! — le gritó el genio

— No exageres— Leo del futuro comenzaba a irritarse—… ya nos podemos mover sin estar en peligro de muerte…

— Eso solo es oficial hasta que yo lo diga— le contestó autoritario y algo soberbio el genio. — ahora, a la habitación. — Les demandó señalando una puerta al final del pasillo.

— ¡Per Do…!— Ya iban a protestar los mayores cuando el genio les advirtió.

— De acuerdo, tres días más a su estadía— respondió como cuando alguien tiene que soportar los berrinches de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Rafael— ¡Pero si dijiste que mañana nos dabas de alta…!

— ¡Cinco días con horas de rehabilitación! — Recitó de nuevo el quelonio, como un profesor al que sus alumnos desafían sin éxito.

— ¡ ¿Rehabilitación? ! — Exclamaron los dos de la misma forma en que sus versiones adolescentes reaccionarían a un castigo exagerado.

— Tenemos que ver que puedan re acostumbrarse a hacer ciertos movimientos poco a poco o se lastimarán a sí mismos…— justificó importándole poco las protestas de los mayores.

— ¡ o seas aguafiestas genio!

— ¡Don estas abusando de tu poder sobre nosotros! — Se quejaron al mismo tiempo los dos mayores.

— ¡Otra semana más entonces!

— ¿Otra semana? ¡No exageres! — Leo y Rafa continuaban quejándose al unísono.

— Ya veo ¿Entonces el resto del mes está bien? — Les indicó con una sonrisa maléfica; los otros se miraron derrotados.

— Ok, genio. De regreso a nuestras celdas, no quiero añadirle más tiempo a mi sentencia. — Suspiró Rafael. Añadiendo por o bajo un…— Me lleva la chi…

— Ni modo…— decía Leo con conformismo, cuando nuevamente, el quelonio de la bata se dirigió a él.

— Cero movimiento Leonardo— dijo en tono serio, el otro lo miró— Nada de entrenamiento, de ninguna clase, excepto quizá meditar. — Ahora era Leo el que suspiraba…

— Claro Hermano… cero movimiento de cualquier índole…

— No te preocupes Donny— habló el del brazo mecánico luego de un largo rato de silencio— yo me encargo de vigilarlos…

—No será necesario Miguel Ángel— le contestó— simplemente le pondré seguro a la puerta… y activaré el sistema de seguridad, tu puedes quedarte dentro con ellos…— El aludido contuvo sus ganas de decir algo… o eso parecía, porque la verdad se había quedado sin palabras.

— Por cierto… ¿Qué tal tu brazo? — Preguntó más calmado y algo más alegre. — ¿Haz estado yendo a la rehabilitación?

— ¡Sí que sí! — Le contestó mientras movía el brazo haciendo movimientos circulares— Ya casi lo domino del todo.

— ¿Casi? — Insistió su "médico".

— Sí, es que aun me siento algo torpe con el movimiento de los dedos…— contesto al tiempo que movía uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda con su otra mano.

— Ah… bueno no te preocupes por eso…— hurgó un poco en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, hasta que sacó un objeto negro con… múltiples botones — por cierto hermanito… Te tengo una sorpresita— terminó con un ligero canturreo. Los ojos de Miguel Ángel casi se le salen cuando vio lo que vio.

— D-D-D-Donny… e-eso es… ¡E-es!

— Si que lo es— Miguel Angel acertó; aquello era un tradicional controlador de videojuegos.

— ¡Me reconstruiste un X-Box! — Exclamó, haciendo que los mayores detuvieran su marcha a sus habitaciones y se regresaran para "enterarse del chisme"

— Y no solo eso— Sacó de su otro bolsillo un disco dentro de un sobre transparente. — Me tarde unas horas demás, pero finalmente me acordé en qué nivel de "Halo" en que te habías quedado— El del brazo biónico tomo aquello como si fuera la cosa más bella que jamás hubiera visto. — Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si re-entrenas a tu mano con esto? Digo, a menos que el señor "Rey de los videojuegos" ya se haya jubilado…— El chantaje emocional de Donatello, fue todo un éxito.

— ¡¿Qué! — Gritaron Rafael y Leonardo.

— ¡Eso ni en broma! ¡A la bati-cueva! — estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, de no ser por que el genio de la bata tosió levemente, recordándole que él era el médico, por lo que Miguel se limitó a caminar.

— ¿Óyeme, genio favoritista, cómo esta eso de que a Miguel lo tienes contento jugando Halo y a nosotros nos amenazas con dejarnos amarrados a la cama? Solo te faltó ponernos grilletes — Se quejó Rafael.

— Porque… — comenzaba a aclarar el genio con una mirada acusadora— si le digo que se quede jugando Halo toda la tarde, lo hará… Y si tiene hambre sólo debe presionar un botón para llamar a una enfermera que los vigile a ustedes mientras él se apresura a volver a jugar.

— ¿Dices que no confías en nosotros? — Interrogó Leonardo.

— No, no s que no confíe en ustedes Leo, — respondió el genio— pero ciertamente confío más en el raro instinto de protección de video juegos que tiene Miguel.

— ¡Já! — Se burló el joven Mikey de sus hermanos— ¡Donny me quiere más a mí!

— ¡Cállate Miguel! — Los quelonios del pasado miraban a su respectivo Donny con ganas de ahorcarlo.

— Hermanos… ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma? — Preguntó el inocente genio, a se sonido reaccionó el quelonio de la bata.

El genio mayor miro a sus versiones adolescentes con cierta nostalgia (que nadie notó, con el paso de los años había retenido su habilidad para mostrar sus emociones). Tosió para llamar su atención de la misma forma que él mismo recordaba al Maestro Splinter hacerlo, pero no logró llamar su atención…

— ¿Así que confías más en este zoquete que en nosotros? — Le reclamo al joven Donny un enojado Rafael mientras lo amenazaba con sus sais.

— P-pero… mi yo del futuro tiene un buen punto…

— ¡Lero, lero, candilero! — Se burlaba el ojiazul—…soy mejor tortuga que ustedes

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡¿Ves lo que haces genio?!

— ¡Rafa, cálmate! — Repitió Leonardo mientras lo sujetaba por un brazo.

— ¡Suéltame Leo!

—Escucha, yo soy el mayor, yo debo aplicarle un correctivo primero

— ¡¿Co-correctivo?! — Hizo eco el de morado

—Por no confiar en nosotros y consentir demasiado a miguel angel.

— ¡P-pero esto ni siquiera pasa todavía, tampoco sé si vaya a ocurrir en nuestro universo!

Mientras dos hermanos se aliaban contra el genio, el Donatello mayor continuaba observando las conductas de los quelonios más pequeños. Ahora que lo recordaba, muy raras ocasiones se detenían con solo un mínimo sonido de Splinter… y con esto se le prendió el foco, haciéndole exclamar:

— ¡_Yame_! —no fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando los otros se cuadraron de inmediato diciendo "_Hai_ _Sensei_" y sonrojándose terriblemente cucando notaron lo que hicieron.

— Ustedes cuatro…— Comenzó a decir el genio—…no deberían estar aquí.

— Lo sé, fue idea mía, — contestó su otro yo— yo vine de otro universo y… pues me habían dicho que yo… digo, que tu… que… nosotros (?) habíamos desaparecido. Y pensé en volver por que…

— Por que es más que obvio que nuestra familia nos necesita más que al agua... — le completó el mayor, a lo que sus respectivos hermanos mayores protestaron—… ya sé que no se oye muy humilde, pero es la verdad, de no ser por mí… em… por nosotros, no solo habrían vivido omo cavernarios, si no que estarían jugando ma-jong con el Maestro Splinter en este momento.

— ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada? — Le susurró Rafael a su yo futuro, ahora que se había acerado a él.

— Heh… no lo haré, sólo por que hay un dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe… y también todo lo castiga— terminó con una risita.

— ¿De verdad…?

— ¡DONATELLO HAMATO!— sin que la tortuga temperamental del pasado terminara de hablar, su respuesta llegó reclamando por la presencia del genio. Era la figura de una mujer de lacio cabello rubio, cubierta pro lo que parecía ser un leotardo gris… y múltiples entradas USB en el brazo…— ¡¿Se puede saber que tanto estas haciendo aquí?!

— Margaret, ahora no…— contestó en un quejido el susodicho mientras los otros quelonios hospitalizados retenían unas risitas.

— Por cierto…— añadió Miguel Angel del futuro—… si se preguntaban por la sanidad mental del genio, pues… finalmente perdió el último tornillo que le quedaba…

— ¿Enserio? — Rafael le miró con sorpresa— ¿Ahora sí están seguros? ¿cómo?

— Es algo muy obvio cuando el genio se casa con su computadora…— finalizó el quelonio con más vendas.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Donny es Plankton!

— ¡Que no me casé con una computadora! — les reclamó el de la bata, quien explicó con algo de mal humor— en primer lugar, Margaret trabaja como el servidor central de Ciudad Subterránea pro que no hay nada que iguale su capacidad de lógica y procesamiento debido a su condición, una ciborg, no es una computadora, es mitad humana y mitad máquina por recursos médicos. Y segundo ¡No estamos casados! — Groso error.

— Perdona, ¿cómo dijiste? ¿Cómo puedes decir que "no estamos casados" luego de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¡DE no se r por mi estarías en los huesos y usarías la misma bata todos los días! ¡Parecerías un vagabundo sin mí!

— Margaret, no es el momento…— respondió el quelonio llevándose la mano a la sien.

— ¿Entonces cuándo será el momento? Hay una importante junta con el consejo de la ciudad y tú debes estar presente, te llamo y te llamo pero no me contestas ¡A mí! ¡Yo que soy tu esposa!

— ¡Caparazones! ¡Que no estamos casados! ¿Es que acaso el que vivas conmigo significa automáticamente que estamos casados?

— ¡Si! Vivo contigo, cuido tu dieta, mantengo la ciudad y la casa en orden ¡soy una madre trabajadora!

— ¡Pues no recuerdo haberte dado el anillo ni la ceremonia!

— ¡Ha! Pues mis bancos de memoria tienen el registro perfecto de cuando me lo pediste

— ¿Yo que? ¡Te estabas muriendo! ¡Eso lo alucinaste!

— ¡¿Me estás llamando loca?!

— Pues si el circuito te queda…

— ¡Ha! ¡Buen tenía razón mi madre! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡No importa si son humanos o no!

— ¡Me estas dando dolor de cabeza, mujer! — El quelonio no lo soportó más, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y huyó por el otro lado del pasillo iracundo mientras decía— ¡…IRÉ A VER QUÉ RAYOS QUIERE EL CONSEJO MIENTRAS TÚ TE HACES CARGO DE ELLOS!

CONTINUARA…

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º 8º8º8º

_Yami Horus Reborn: (Detrás de un escudo gigante de policarbonato y a prueba de balas, reforzado cocn mágia y energía H sacada de iron man, y habla tranquila y solemnemente) Mis amados lectores, vuestras mercedes han tenido piedad de ésta mi pobre alma y no saben lo mucho que les estoy agradecida… (Cambia su tono de voz a uno más nervioso) S-sin embargo… les estaría aún MÁS agradecida si tan solo tuvieran la amabilidad de… (con alarma y susto) ¡Bajar esas armas y no matarme ahora! ¡Ya sé que me tardé un siglo y medio! (todavía más alterada) ¡EStábien MILENIO Y MEDIO! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomenasai! _

_Donny: Auctora-sama está algo presionada ahora, tiene una llista de fics que se está haciendo cada vez más larga por culpa de los fics largos que se le ocurren… _

_Yami Horus Reborn: y además… Estoy consiente de que el año pasado casi no estuve activa, verán, desde finales del año ante pasado he tenido problemas para escribir. Perdí a un familiar, y simplemente perdí toda motivación, me sentía muy culpable de los pequeños momentos en que me sentía feliz y decidí alejarme de mi pequeño y (para mí) perfecto mundo imaginario. Apenas desde finales del año pasado fue que comenzé a "despertar" nuevamente de aquel sueño, comenzé a reactivar mis neuronas imaginativas, por que me di cuenta que ESCRIBIENDOSOY MAS FELÍZ, y ahora ¡TENGO MUCHISIMO QUE ESCRIBIR! No dejare que nada me detenga, escribiré como una loca desquiciada, espérense ¡YA LO SOY! Así que debería ser capáz de lograrlo, ¿verdad...? ¿VERDAD? _

_Donny: (suspiro) Recuerden lectores de esta auctora loca desquiciada demente, así que: "Dudas, sugerencias comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte, deberán dejarse en un review(estas ultimas deberán estar correctamente escritas con intachables sintaxis, ortografía gramática y sin palabras altisonantes o serán rebotados...)"_

_Horus: bueno ¡Nos vemos… mis amadísimos lectores…! Hasta… ¡cuando termine el siguiente capitulo! (la verdadera historia… apenas comienza) XD. Matta ne!_

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


End file.
